


The Hunters and the Angels Kids

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, F/F, F/M, Future Bobby, Future Castiel, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Ellen, Future Fic, Future Gabe, Future Jo, Future Kali, Kid Fic, Knight of Hell, M/M, Nephilim, Sorry if I missed anything, Takes Place before season 10, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas need help fighting Abaddon. They don't want help from other Hunters because most Hunters wouldn't be able to help take down a Knight of Hell. Cas offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunters and the Angels Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Sam, Cas and Dean stared at one another across the motel table. Sam closed his laptop and ran his fingers through his hair. Sam looked at Dean.  
we have no choice we need to contact some other Hunters to help us, Abaddon has an army, we're good but we aren't that good." Dean just looked at Sam.  
"We can do it, we got angel mojo and the two Hunters what else do we need?"  
Sam sighed. "We need about ten more of us and a few more of Cas wouldn't hurt."  
Dean laughed. "I wish, hey Cas got a machine in Heaven that makes copies of people?"  
Cas just looked between both brothers.  
"Not exactly..." Dean and Sam turned and looked at Cas.  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'." questioned Sam.Cas shifted in his seat under the twin stares from Dean and Sam. "Well, we could contact our future selves and ask them for their assistance. There would not be as many Sams, Deans and of myself as you would like but, it might help."  
Dean and Sam looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes.  
Sam cleared his throat, "How exactly do we do this Cas?"  
"You make a fire using holy oil, say 'Selfs futura contactus nos', and throw a note into the fire. It's simple, anyone could do it." Sam looked skeptical.  
Dean looked at Cas. "I have two questions, One, why haven't you told us this before? Two, what do we put in the note?" Cas's cheeks turned pink. "It's a secret that the future is so easy to contact and there are problems that can arise. The note would just explain that we need their help and have the date, so they can reach us easier."  
Sam got up and moved to his duffel,"What problems can there be Cas?"  
"You can sometimes reach further or not as far into the future as you wanted or meant to. We could easily end up with a Sam, Dean, and Cas from next week."  
Dean laughed. "At least we would still have another three sets of hands."  
Sam lifted up a jar of holy oil and a piece of notebook paper, "Let's get started then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. If you see any mistakes let me know! Thanks for reading, I will try to update as often as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and Kudos. If you see any mistakes let me know!


End file.
